villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amadeus Wolfgeist
Amadeus Wolfgeist is a character appearing in Luigi's Mansion 3. He is an elegant, yet very short-tempered ghost pianist. His battle is on The Great Stage, which is on the fourth floor of the hotel. Luigi fights him for the sixth floor's elevator button. Battle When he makes his entrance, Amadeus Wolfgeist is seen playing the piano. Luigi tries to board the stage. Amadeus seems to be annoyed by this but nonetheless plays his piano and Luigi loses his footing. His main attack in the first phase involves launching chairs. Luigi must keep moving, lest he get hit. The chairs rip off their foundations, then fly in his direction. Once Luigi survives the first phase, the second phase begins. Five twirling Goobs appear, twirling as per their attack. Luigi can use his Poltergust G-00 to tear off their masks. Once her eyes are exposed, a twirling Goob can be captured. She has 100 HP. Once all five are defeated, Amadeus fuses with his piano, turning into a Mad Piano and triggering the final phase. During his final phase, Amadeus will try to smash Luigi. Luigi must dodge him and then flash him, whereupon Amadeus flees back into the piano. He launches bombs from his piano form's mouth, so Luigi must fire a bomb into the mad piano's mouth. Luigi must slam the piano into the ground to expose the ghostly composer's true form. Amadeus has 450 HP and will try to reunite with his piano to attack again as a Mad Piano. Once Luigi captures him (this might take a few tries), he receives the sixth floor's elevator button, unlocking the sixth floor. Personality Like many bosses in the game, Amadeus has a foul temper, as he becomes enraged at Luigi simply for his performance being interrupted. Despite this, he seems to see the whole battle as just part of the performance, and when defeated, he makes a formal bow before he is sucked into the Poltergust. At the end of the game, it is revealed that most ghosts in the hotel were brainwashed by King Boo, and thus were unwillling accomplices, and thus this might be true for Amadeus Wolfgeist. However, his eventual fate remains unknown. Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 Amadeus Wolfgeist Boss Fight Boss - Amadeus Wolfgeist - Luigi's Mansion 3 Music Extended Trivia *Amadeus is very similar to Melody Pianissima, as both are ghost pianists that wanted to kill Luigi and slam the piano with their hands when they get mad. *He is based off the composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *His Italian name is "Ivan Spettrisky", as an omage to the composer Igor Stravinsky. *At the beginning of the third phase of his boss fight, Amadeus will possess a piano and bring it to life, before attempting to harm Luigi with it. This is similar to the "Mad Piano" seen in video games like Super Mario 64, during which a piano will suddenly come to life and try to attack the player. **If Amadeus' act of possessing his piano turns him into a Mad Piano, it would mean at Mad Pianos make their Luigi's Mansion series debut in Luigi's Mansion 3. Navigation Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Mute Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful